Vendida a Sasuke Uchiha (sasuino)
by Proxy57
Summary: Sasuino! Aunque aqui tambien aparecerá una rara pareja de Gaara x Milk esta historia esta situada en un mundo alterno
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece

Capitulo 1

nos encontrabamos corriendo por el bosque escapando a unos señores malos mi papa me cargaba intentando alejarse lo mas posible de ellos pero eran muchos yo ya no queria que nos siguieran ,pero de repente veo que le lanzan a mi papi unos kunais y una le dio en la pierna y empiezo a llorar cuando veo que esta sangrando y luego pierde el equilibrio y nos caimos al suelo pero aun asi mi papi me abraza mucho mas y yo escondo mi rostro en su cuello y nos rodean esos hombres feos

X1: Te tenemos rodeado inoichi danos a la mocosa de una vez

X2:pensabas que la podias ocultar para siempre ,que estupido

X3:sabes las reglas inoichi

X4: Que idiota mirate que encariñarte con una mocosa ,tu sabes muy bien que si es mujer se deben dar para que las vendamos sin ninguna excepcion hasta que alguien la compre

X5: Ademas estate feliz y contento de que te hayamos dejado tres años con ella al menos la disfrutaste es hora de que nos la des

X6:por las buenas o por las malas

inoichi : No se las dare no por mi voluntad decia mientras se levantava dejando a ino sentada llorando

X3:que imbecil mira que sacrificar su vida por una mocosa

inoichi empezo a atacar a todos ellos con taijutsu pero no podia seguirles el ritmo por la herida en su pierna entonces hizo su jutsu destructor de mentes y mato a tres pero los otros le enterraron un kunai en el cuellos y en su pecho dejandolo tirado ino al ver esto corrio hacia el

ino: Papi ,papi dime que vas a estar bien dimelo papi dime que vas a estar conmigo decia llorando

inoichi :*tosiendo sangre* ino princesa recuerda que tu eres una guerrera prometeme que seras libre que escaparas

ino : Si papi pero tu estaras bien verdad dime que si papi decia mientras lloraba dobre su pecho

inoichi: Ino mirame y escucha bien yo ya no podre estar contigo yo voy a morir princesa pero quiero que seas libre como tu mama hubiera querido mete tu mano en mi chaleco y encontraras un papel quiero que lo cuides y escondas ese sera tu boleto para escapar de este lugar nunca cambies eres inteligente y sabras como escapar ahi te explico todo lo que deves hacer mi amor cuidate decia muentras cerraba sus ojos ino hizo lo que su padre le pidio

ino: Ya papi , papi? Papi! PAPI! Responde papi no me dejes sola hice lo que me pediste papi responde porfavor mientras lloraba sobre su pecho

X1:traigan a esa mocosa ya perdimos mucho tiempo decia mientras empezaba a caminar

los otros dos hombres fueron por ino pero ella seguia aferrada a su padre

ino;dejenme con mi papi tontos decia abrazando mas el cuerpo de su padre

X4: Mira mocosa tu vendras con nosotros decia mientras agarraba a ino de su cuello

X5: Ya noqueala y vamonoz ya viendo como ino intentaba golpearlo

el otro ninja le golpeo muy fuerte dejandola inconciente pero antes de caer desmayada suspiro

ino : Lo prometo ...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece

Capitulo 2

ya an pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido ahora nuestra querida ino tiene seis añitos junto con sus amigas que tambien tuvieron el mismo caso que ella

pov de ino

me encuentro corriendo hacia el patio de esta prision que es nuestro hogar temporal hasta que nos compren y nos ballamos con nuestros amos como si fueramos perros pero no lo somos y un dia escapare junto a mis amigas mejor dicho todas las niñas de aqui tengo que cuidarme de los guardias de quinta para que no me atrapen e ir a nuestra guarida secreta que esta atras de del patio tras de los arbustos casi nadie va ahi donde estan mi amiga milk una niña muy bonita de ojos tan negros como la noche y un hermoso cabello negro pero al mismo tiempo azul y mi otra amiga hinata una niña muy tierna a diferencia de de nosotras ella es muy timida pertenecia a unos de los clanes mas poderosos como el mio y el uchiha mi amiga milk y yo pudimos aprender muchos jutsus ninjas por nuestros padres , Hinata solo unos pocos y su byakugan todavia no lo domina bien ...

ino corria hacia el patio escondiendose de los guardias que pasaban lo que menos querian era que la descubrieran no queria que la castigaran de nuevo ni mucho menos que castigara a milk ni hinata vio que se fueron y corrio con todas sus fuerzas hacia el escondite encontrandose con las mensionadas

Milk:jum hasta que llegas ino recuerda que debemos planear como vamos a arruinar la visita de mañana cruzandoae de brazos frunciendo el seño

ino : Ya lo se milk pero es que es que tuve que tomar el camino largo para que no me topara con los guardias haciendo un puchero

Milk: Como sea sabes como se llama el que va a venir ? Sentandose

ino: No solo pude haberiguar que mañana hiva a venir para elegir una niña pequeña decia tomandose el menton

Hinata:chi chicas c-creen uste-ustedes que nos compren a nos-nosotras decia ella temblando pero milk la abrazo

Milk: No lo se Hinata pero de algo estoy segura y es que no voy a permitir que te compren

Ino: Si Hinata ademas tu sabes que vamoz a arruinar la compra por que lo que sabemos es que somos las mas pequeñas de aqui junto con sakura y tenten

Milk:ademas ya tengo un plan de como lo arruinaremos pero primero tenemos que entrenar mas decia levantandose de un salto

Ino: Milk tiene razon tenemos que mejorar mas para escapar de aqui pero devemos ser cuidadosas para que no se enteren de que entrenamos a escondidas

Hinata:ino chan y milk chan pi-piensan que po-podre me-mejorar m-mi byakugan agachando la mirada

milk e ino :claro que si hinata y nosotras te ayudaremos a dminarlo

Hinata :gracias

milk: Y no solo a ti sino que tambien ayudare a a ino a mejorar sus jutsus de su clan y yo al mismo tiempo mejorare todos los taijutsu ,ninjutsu y genjutsu que se para que podamos estar igual aunque no se de ningun clan voy a mejorar mucho

ino: Claro milk chan todas saldremos de este maldito lugar y nos hiremos lejos aqui tengo los planos que mi padre me dejo

milk:hay que apurarnos a planear lo de mañana

ino y Hinata: Hai

milk: Bueno este es el plan ...

chan chan chan cuanto tiempo sin actualizar bueno no tengo excusas weno si pero no les voy a decir:v jejeje pssss no se voten y comenten voy a hacer otra historia esta es de milk x sasuke pero no se que titulo pondre voten por cual titulo les gusta mas

-orgullo contra orgullo

\- sadica obsecion

-en las garras de un mounstro

-oscura obsecion

-maldito amor


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto no me pertenece

Capitulo 3

-entendido -decía una pelinegra seria

-hai- decían Ino y Hinata

Las chicas se encontraba corriendo directo hacia su habitación antes de que se dieran cuenta de que ni estaban

Milk se puso a dormir después de un rato en su cama , hinata se había acostado a dormir al instante que llegaron e Ino se quedo viendo el horizonte sujetándose el pecho susurrando unas palabras antes de quedar en las manos del morfeo

 _"un dia seré libre padre , te lo prometo_ "

En la mañana un silencio sepulcral reinaba en toda la estancia , interrumpido por los pasos resonantes de los guardias que se encargaban de llevar a las chicas hacia la sala , que mantenían la cabeza gacha pero aun asi, sin decir ni una sola queja pues no había nada que decir, ellas no podrían ser libres literalmente, serían libres cuando murieran porque ellas estaban destinadas a ser de alguien como un objeto que no puede opinar y que nadie lo va a querer , algunas chicas lloraban en silencio , otras estaban asustadas

La mayoría se encontraba en la sala , pero se dieron cuenta de que faltaban , había tres lugares desocupados , los guardias se dirigían a buscar a las desaparecidas pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los detuvo y vieron que el comprador había llegado

Era un hombre de unos 35 años aproximadamente , un poco obeso , con una cara que se notaba a leguas que no era una persona buena y que no tenia buenas intenciones con la pobre chica que el eligiera

Empezó a caminar en dirección en donde se encontraban las chicas ordenadas en fila , examinaba a cada chica hasta que se paro a ver a una niña pelirrosa pero un sonido de unos pequeños pasos llamaron su atención volteando a ver a una niña muy tierna con unos peculiares ojos blancos-lavanda y se dirijio hacia ella y la tomo de la mano sin ninguna delicadeza

Hombre:Me llevo est...- pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por un sonido muy fuerte y seguido de eso se apagaron las luces , casi todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y hulleron de ahí asustadas , empujaron al hombre hasta tirarlo y soltando a la pequeña hinata que huía de ahí rápidamente, los guardias se encargaron de ponerlas en calma de nuevo pero cuando volvieron las luces vieron como el hombre se encontraba tirado con toda la ropa sucia y con una cara de completa cólera

Hombre: ME LARGO!- grito el indignado asotando la puerta

Los hombres volvieron a contar a todas chicas y vieron que todas estaban ahí y sin más las dejaron ir viendo de reojo a una rubia y una pelinegra que agarraban a la ojiblanco

-

Ino se encontraba contentisima de que el plan de Milk funcionara no tendria que ser vendida a nadie y también sus amigas y un día ellas serían libres

Ino : que bien ! Ojala sea así siempre

Milk:si pero tenemos que tener nuevos planes porque no siempre van a caer con eso Ino- decía ella acariciando la cabeza de hinata que se encontraba dormida con sus objetos hinchados de llorar por la experiencia anterior

Ino :pobre hinata , no quiero que la compren

Milk:cierto con tal de pensar que ella hiva a ser vendida a ese hombre me dan ganas de matarlo pero lo bueno fue que lo impedimos y vamos a seguir haciéndolo

Ino solo asintió y volvió a apretar su pecho cerrando los ojos soltando una lágrima fugitiva 


End file.
